All you need is love
by gilliegirl85
Summary: The eight friends go back in the past. Something is wrong with Ron's new girlfriend. Love blossoms. HHR,RH,DG,NL pairing
1. Chapter 1: Beinning of Summer

Chapter 1: Beginning of Summer 

Harry woke up to new day. Everything was quiet, other than the loud snoring of his best friend Ron Weasley. He was so glad that he was able to stay at the Burrow, after what happened last year. Also both boy's girlfriends are staying at the Burrow too. Harry looked around the room and saw sight of his blonde hair friend tossing.  
Everything has changed since last year. Ron and Harry finally made amends with their biggest school enemy, Draco Malfoy. Now, Draco is dating Ron's only sister, Ginny. The three friends have grown close, along with their other friend, Neville Longbottom. They are calling themselves the next marauders.  
Ever since summer has started they have been trying to turn themselves into anamagi, but so far only two have succeeded. Harry can fully turn himself into an owl and Draco can turn himself into a wolf. Ron and Neville are almost there.

"Hey Fangs, are you up?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Claws, I'm up." Draco answered as he sat up.

"I can't very much sleep with Paws snoring all the time, and with Wings moaning." Draco said.

"Well I'm used to it. I've been in the same dorm with them for six years." Harry laughed.

"Luna." Neville moaned

"Go figure, he is dreaming about his girlfriend again." Draco laughed.

"What do you saw a nice cold shower will do it?" Harry asked

"Yeah you get Paws, and I'll get Wings." Draco laughed. Both guys ran into the bathroom and filled two pitchers full of icy cold water. They hurried back to their room and stood over their friends. They counted to three and poured the water onto their friends.

"Arrgghhh" Ron screamed.

"Awww.:" Neville cried.

"Finally your up it's after 10 and you two need to practice." Harry laughed. Then all four of their girlfriends walked into the room and went to their boyfriends. Both Hayley and Luna laid down on their boyfriends.

"Why are you wet?" Hayley asked Ron.

"Because Harry felt the need to wake me up with water." Ron said.

"Oh, ok." Hayley said as she laid her head down on Ron. Ron wrapped his arms around her.

"We're heading down stairs." Harry said. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Neville and Luna all went down stairs.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Ron asked Hayley

"You know I can't sleep without you beside me." Hayley said looking at Ron.

"So did you think about what I said about after school?" Ron asked

"Yes I will marry you!" Hayley smiled. Ron gave he a passionate kiss.

"Let's eat, I'm starving." Ron said getting up and changing his shirt.

Everyone sat around the table and ate breakfast. Mrs. Weasley kept looking at Ron and Hayley. She thinks that Hayley is taking Ron away. Mrs. Weasley still hasn't begun to trust Hayley yet.

"I love you so much Hayley." Ron whispered, but Mrs. Weasley heard

" I love you too Ron." Hayley smiled.

"Ron can I talk to you in the living room." Mrs. Weasley said. Ron followed her into the living room.

"What is up mum?" Ron asked.

"I heard what you said to Hayley." Mrs. Weasley said.

" Yeah, well it's true, I love her." Ron smiled.

"Ron your throwing your life away. Your too young to know what love is. Mrs. Weasley said.

"Why would you say that. I'm not throwing my life away, and yes I do know what love is." Ron said loudly.

"She isn't right for you. You don't know her that well, we don't know about her past…." Mrs. Weasley said, begin cut off by Ron.

"I do, you just don't know how much she means to me. I know everything there is to know about her." Ron yelled.

" Well please tell me about her past." Mrs. Weasley yelled.

" No because it is none of you business. Why can't you just trust me? Mum I am following my heart, which is something you have always taught us kids. I love that girl in there with all my heart. We were made for each other." Ron said

"Well I don't know what to tell you Ron. I think your making a mistake." Mrs. Weasley whispered.

" You know how it feels to lose a son? Keep it up and you will." Ron whispered as he walked back into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted visitor

Chapter 2: The Unwanted Visitor 

"Hayley let's take a walk." Ron said. Both of them walked out of the house as Mrs. Weasley walked ck into the kitchen.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hayley asked.

"What baby?" Ron asked.

"Us." Hayley answered.

"No, don't you worry about what my mother thinks Hayley. I love you no matter what, I am old enough to make m own decisions, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Ron said as he looked into Hayley's eyes.

"I love you too, But I just can't stand that your mother hate's me." Hayley said looking down.

"Hey look at me, don't worry about my mother, she will get use to us. The only thing I want you to worry about is me and you, let me worry about everything else." Ron said as he kissed her nose. They waited outside for about an hour, so that they all could cool off. When they finally came back into the house, they headed straight for Ron's room.

Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Neville, and Luna all headed up to Ron's room.

"I'm guessing you and mum are not on speaking terms." Ginny asked Ron.

"Yeah, let's just leave it at that. So who wants to go swimming at the waterhole?" Ron asked. Everyone raised their hands.

The girls and guys separated and went to change. All four girls had on the same bikini's, but different colors. Hermione is light pink, Hayley's is light green, Ginny's is light purple, and Luna's is light blue. All the guy's had on the same trunks but different colors. Harry had on red, Ron had on green, Draco had on black, and Neville had on blue. All for couples made their way to the water hole. The guy's jumped into the water, while the girls relaxed on the grass.

"I just don't understand what he sees in her Arthur, she seems so secretive to me." Mrs. Weasley said looking out the window.

"Molly, we are just going to have to trust our son. I mean you see the way he looks at her, she makes him so happy. So we don't know about her past, we will someday. Until then we need to just leave them alone." Mr. Weasley said.

"Well, I don't like her." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well our opinions don't matter." Mr. Weasley said leaving the kitchen.

Hayley has been trapped in her own thoughts since the incident this morning. She doesn't want to be the reason why Ron and his mother aren't talking.

'Maybe, I should break up with him' Hayley thought to herself. 'But he is the only reason I'm happy.

She started thinking about her hurtful past and come to realize that she couldn't live without Ron, because she loved him so much. If only everyone knew about her past, it would make things a lot easier, but she is afraid to tell everyone because of the way they would treat her. It was a wonder that Ron understood. She doesn't want everyone's pity, she just want's to forget her past.

That night Hayley got a phone call from her father.

"Baby what id he want?" Ron asked.

"He is going to pick me up for a family get together." Hayley said.

"Is it going to be just him picking you up?" Ron asked. Hayley nodded.

"Baby don't go. If your worried just don't go." Ron said hugging Hayley.

"I'll be ok, I'll call you if anything happens." Hayley said. They parted and went to bed.

At 3 a.m. Hayley woke up from a nightmare. She got up and snuck into Ron's room. She quietly slid in beside him.

"Hayley, baby what's wrong?" Ron asked when he woke up.

"I had a nightmare." Hayley said as she laid her head on Ron's chest. They both fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Hayley waited for her dad on the porch. She was kind of getting worried about the day's events.

"Remember to call me if you need me." Ron said walking up beside her. Hayley nodded.

"Are you scared?" Ron asked.

"Just a little." Hayley answered. Ron stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Hayley laid her head back on her shoulder. Finally after ten minutes Hayley's father pulled up.

"I'll talk to you later." Hayley said. She gave Ron a hard kiss on his lips.

"Bye, I love you. I'll see you tonight." Hayley said walking away.

" I love you Hayley Young." Ron said. Hayley smiled and blew him a kiss.

" So let me guess that's Ron?" Mr. Young asked.

"Yeah that's Ron, my boyfriend." Hayley said looking out the window.

"You haven't slept with him have you?" He asked.

"No father." Hayley replied.

" Good." He said as he pulled over the car.

" No dad please don't." Hayley cried out.

a/n: Suspense, I'm keeping you waiting, Please read and review, i want to see if you like it. Gillie


	3. Chapter 3:The aftermath

Chapter 3: The Aftermath 

Ron watched Hayley leave. He went back inside an went to his room.

"Finally your back, you need to practice." Harry said to Ron.

"RON." a girls voice cried out in his head.

"Did you hear that?" Ron asked his friends.

"Hear what?" Harry, Draco, and Neville asked.

"Did you hear a girl's voice cry out my name?" Ron asked. All three friends shook their heads. In the back of Ron's mind he could still hear this girl crying.

"Please tell me you hear a girl crying." Ron said.

"Ron are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Ron we don't hear anything." Draco said.

"I'm fine, lets practice." Ron said. By The end of the day both Neville and Ron could change into their anamagus forms. Ron can turn into a dog, and Neville can turn into a bat.

Hayley finally came back to the Burrow at nine. She walked up to the girls room covering her face. She slipped into her bed and begun to cry. After about half an hour alone, everyone finally cam back from Diagon Alley.

"Hayley, your back. Ron, Hayley is back," Hermione hollered from the door. Ron came into the room and saw that Hayley was covering her face.

"Hey girls can we have some privacy?" Ron asked. All the girls left the room.

"Hey baby, are you ok?" Ron asked. Hayley started crying harder. Ron went to pull own the covers, but Hayley stopped him.

"Please, I don't want you to look at me." Hayley cried.

"Baby let me see." Ron said. He pulled down the covers and looked into Hayley's pain struck eyes.

"Did he do this to you?" Ron cried. Hayley nodded. She had bruises on her cheeks and a black eye. She got up and walked slowly and wobbly over to the door and shut it. She lifted up her pant legs and showed Ron more bruises on her thighs. She lifted up her shirt and showed him more bruises on her chest and stomach. Ron grabbed Hayley and held her as they cried together.

"Did he force you to have sex with him?" Ron asked. Hayley nodded into his chest.

"Twice." Hayley cried.

"I'm going to kill him." Ron said as anger surged through his body.

"Please just stay with me tonight. Just hold me." Hayley pleaded.

"Anything for you baby. You are never going with him ever again. I'll make sure of that." Ron said as he pulled Hayley over to the bed.

When Hayley was fast asleep, Ron quietly slid out of bed and walked out of the room. He walked down to the kitchen, poured him some water and sat down at the table. His thoughts circled around Hayley, which made him start to cry.

"Hey Ron, what are you doing up?" Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen. Ron quickly wiped his eyes.

"I..I couldn't sleep." Ron replied.

"Is everything ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah man why?" Ron asked.

" I saw you wiping your eyes and they are all bloodshot from crying. So now do you want to tell me what's going on?" Harry said. Ron got up and started pacing as the tears flew down his face.

"Man Harry, I don't know want you to see me like this." Ron said wiping his eyes.

"Ron it's ok to cry. You've seen me cry before. There is nothing wrong with it." Harry replied.

" I just don't know what to do. I want to kill him for touching her." Ron said.

"Ron who are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"When the time is right, I will tell you, I promise. I just can't right now." Ron said.

"Ok, mate, you can tell me whenever you are ready, no pressure." Harry said patting Ron on the shoulder. After a while Ron went up to bed, beside Hayley.

Both Ron ad Hayley decided to tell everyone that Hayley ran into the freezer door. After that no one asked questions. When they were alone was when Hayley broke down.

"I tried to get away, but he tied my hands to the seat." Hayley cried. Ron wrapped his arms around her and drew her close

" Why does this have to happen to me. Please Ron don't let him take me again." Hayley cried into his chest.

"Don't worry, I won't let him touch you again." Ron vowed.

a/n: Sorry it took me so long, school is getting hard. Thanks for the reviews. Here is chapter 3, please read and review.

Gilliegirl85


End file.
